Won't let you freeze
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: It's Jims fault him and Spock are stranded on an unknown planet, when an Ion Storm occures. Underdressed and lost, it's not in Jim's nature to let Spock suffer the cold, and Spock can't let his Captain freeze. Jim/Spock Smut/Slash some Fluff- Spirk.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Star Trek: The Original Series will never belong to me- Nor will any of the characters. Here's a simple brainless One-Shot for you guess out there, and I hope you enjoy! I've been reading alot of Snow Fanfictions involving these two, and most of them are in 2nd person. So here is a Third Person- and I hope that it suits your standards~! No beta for this, so all mistakes are mine (although I did go through this twice, I'm hoping I got to them all). This is Slash, and smut so- yeah. You have been warned. Jim/Spock Spirk Spork Kock, Enjoy~! ^^_

* * *

A hand wrapped around the First Officers shoulder, rubbing the side in a weak attempt to keep the Vulcan warm. They weren't expecting the climates to take a turn for the worst, they weren't expecting a simple collecting of minerals to turn into a fight for survival, and against the weather no less; and they certainly didn't expect to lose complete contact with the ship.

James T. Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise, had beamed down onto the surface, of an unkown planet, to collect some widely known but rare minerals that their readings aboard the ship were insisting were on the lump of rock; with him, his First Officer, Mr. Spock.

The planet had shown no signs of life on the atmosphere, and felt little to no need to bring any Red shirts along, due to the lack of threat. Although the planet itself is uninhabited, it was a Level M- so life could possibly be sustained. The temperatures on their readings showed to be at an average of 70, to 75 degree's in Earth standards, leaving the atmosphere to be safe for any life form to beam down with absolutely no problems.

There were no reasons to fear for temperature changes, and since the planet was a mystery, they hadn't expected the changes to be so dramatic.

Jim cursed under his breath, watching as his loyal First Officer shivered uncontrollably, arms wrapped tightly around his own body to preserve what was left of their heat.

The minerals, Jim thought, were rare of corse, but they certainly were not worth this.

The two had been walking, checking their devices for any sign of being near what they had been hunting for, a rare mineral called _Xedan Exkinp_, it was a very valuable source of energy, that the humanoids have found two centuries ago. A single ounce could sustain a city for three months with no issue, it caused no pollution, and was very safe for the enviroment, but there was so little of it; and to find a whole planet, that was filled with the energy, compacted somewhere deep within its core, was a very fantastic discovery.

Yet, to see Spock like this- Jim was willing to give the entire planet to the klingons, to help fuel their nuclear weapons, and destroy small civilizations, if it meant he was able to get Spock off this god forsaken planet and into his warm bed; he felt helpless.

Not even two full hours on the planet, did the temperatures begin to drop. Spock had commented that it would be a wise decision to contact the Enterprise, and beam up, to look around the planet again tomorrow and find what they were searching for then. Jim had, of course, agreed, not exactly because the cold bothered him, but because he knew that Spock was becoming increasingly uncomfortable; Jim knew that Vulcans preferred more humid weathers, having visited Vulcan before, and could only imagine their displeasure for anything below 60 degrees. Even then, 60 was pushing it.

But, when he had tried to contact the ship, he was only greeted by static. Spock had attempted to contact the ship as well, but was getting the same response. If their communicators were down, they both knew that beaming out of there was also, out of the question.

Doing what little that they could, they decided they needed someplace to stay until whatever is happening passed over. Much to their luck, there was a small cave only a mile away from where they were standing, the walk not taking much at all, but the temperature continued to fall.

When they reached their destination, Jim had ordered Spock to stay there, and keep him communicator on him at all times, in case of emergency; he wasn't gone long, but he was able to find some dead plant life not 100 yards away from their cave before returning; besides, Stunning wasn't the only thing that Phasers were good for.

And that's where they were now. Underdressed, freezing, detached from the ship, and having to ride out whatever is happening to the atmosphere around them, silently praying that it all passes over soon.

Spock tossed another stick into the fire, leaning against the cold rock surrounding the cave; legs drawn to his body and hands tucked underneath his armpits. Jim looked outside of the rocks interior, watching as the snow heavily fell to the surface, covering the area around them with a soft white blanket; they'd been sitting there for a few good hours, and only two hours prior had the snow began to fall.

The sun had already set, and their was no moon in the sky; hell, he couldn't even see the sky. The once clear blue overhead was suddenly clouded over, dark and leaving much to be desired.

His eyes moved back over to the flames, they weren't much, but it was all they had to keep warm.

He shivered involuntarily as an unnaturally cold burst of wind brushed by his torso; if he was suffering, he could only imagine what Spock was going through. Reaching to grab his communicator, he attempted to contact the ship once again, but still nothing. Even the static was gone, leaving a silent detached void in the device. The thought of being stranded here was unnerving, wondering if he'll ever get back in contact with his crew.

Jim shook his head, this was no time to be having doubtful thoughts. He didn't believe in no-win scenarios. Everything was going to be alright, they just had to survive the storm.

Jim looked back over at the Vulcan, whom was trying desperately to keep his face impassive. The blond moved his hand to touch the Vulcans shoulder, who in response tensed up.

"Hey, it's okay Spock," Jim commented, squeezing the shoulder in a reassuring manner, "We'll get out of this."

"Our ch-chances," Spock began, teeth chattering, "Of surviving th-this, is 2- 2,397.85 t-to one."

"Always the professional," Jim stated lightly, letting a small friendly smile grace his lips. "What do you suppose we do?"

"In.. In order to post-pone freezing to death, w-we would have t-to create some sort of heat-"

"We already have a fire going," Jim interrupted, "What else could there be?"

"I d-don't know, C-captain," Spock said truthfully, "I've never been in this situation b-before."

Jim frowned, a guilty wave washing over him. If it weren't for him, Spock would still be on the ship, trying to find a way to find and beam up him and some unlucky ensign before they became human popsicles.

Looking back at the flames, he made a split second decision, that he knew he would regret later on, if not instantly, but decided to not dwell on it before he changed his mind. He made quick work removing his yellow shirt, before taking off his black undershirt as well, Spock eyed him, somewhat bewildered and confused.

"C-captain? What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," He muttered, before tearing at the black fabric. "Give me your hands."

"You are going to freeze-"

"Don't worry about me." Jim's tone left no room for argument, but, Spock was a stubborn man.

"I am your First Officer, It is my duty to make sure you are-"

"Safe and sound, I know Spock," Jim sighed, "But I'm replaceable, you, on the other hand, are not, now give me your hands."

Spock hesitated before removing them from his armpits, feeling them shaking once the cold air hit them instantly. Jim grabbed him by the wrist, pushing them upward before letting go, using some skill with his other to wrap the ripped cloth around each digit, he used the excess to cover the entire hand. The thickness still carried some of the blonds warmth, acting as mittens on the Vulcans hand; Jim tied the ends in a knot at the wrist, before quickly making work with the other hand.

Still, Jim wasn't finished. "Raise your arms over your head," He commanded, grabbing his yellow captains uniform shirt.

Spock tried to protest, but Jim shushed him. "You're more important than I am," Jim commented. Spock was about to retort, saying something along the lines of how illogical that statement was, seeing as he was only second in command, and not _Captain_ to a _Starship_; But Jim shushed him again before he could, and asked him to raise his arms again.

Spock wasn't one to disobey orders, and slowly, and very hesitantly, obeyed. Jim quickly slid the Yellow shirt over Spocks Blue science uniform, before grabbing both of the Vulcans hands; Spock was about to question what he was doing, but quickly found his hands pressed onto Jims mouth, who was blowing hot air into the cloth. Generating heat.

The tips of Spocks ears burned green, feeling the rush of heat hit his palms and fingertips. Jim moved his mouth away and rubbed his hands against the black cloth to help give his friend more of that warmth he so desperately needed; unaware of the effect it had on the Vulcan.

Spocks hands were released, and were instantly placed back in that warm spot in his underarms.

"Thank you, Jim," Spock replied, "This was very generous of you, but I-"

"You're _not_ declining," Jim snapped half-heartedly, a small smile gracing his lips, which were turning a light blue. He moved to grab some of the remains of his black undershirt, and made a long strip from whatever was left. "Come here," he said, voice soft as he moved from his rear to his knees to get closer to the Vulcan, who obliged.

Jim wrapped the thick piece of cloth around Spocks forehead, moving to cover his ears before Jim tied it in the back. "It's an old earth thing, to put hats or something around the head in order to trap heat," Jim stated, leaning back to sit against the cold rocks, his back shivering violently from the skin to rock contact, "I figured the concept included Vulcans into the mix."

Clinging to his middle, Jim tried to preserve what he had left of his heat. He felt as if he could perhaps last another hour, before frost bite were to occur, and maybe an hour longer before death started to creep its morbid self preserved way into Kirks life; he wasn't exactly thrilled.

Yet, he was proud that, even in the end, he proved that he wasn't a selfish man. He knew that one of them was to be preserved, one of them had to survive, and he couldn't get him to pick himself for this. Spock deserved it, and was more than worthy to protect the Enterprise and all of its crew. Jim smiled, despite himself, He could never pick his life over that of his First Officer; Hell, there wasn't even a challenge.

Jim wasn't sure he could live without that stoic, yet expressive Vulcan in his life, he couldn't even imagine it.

The blond bit his lower lip, suppressing his shivers, as the icy breeze left soft stinging kisses on his skin. Soft movement from his left caught his attention, and was surprised to feel someone touching him.

The surprise quickly turned to shock, as he felt his First Officer climb on him, placing both knees on either side of the captains thighs, pressing his body flush up against the blonds bare chest; Arms snaking their way around Jims torso and, almost protectively, wrapped and tightened around him, resting his head on the crook of Jims neck.

"Spock," The name came out softly, though the tone proved how bewildered he truly was, "W-what are you doing?"

"You gave me warmth, I am, as you humans say, _'Returning the favor_,'." Spock replied, tightening his grip with his arms.

Jim chuckled, "And this is the best you came up with?"

"Logically, It was my only option," Spock admitted, "I will not have the Captain freeze, I would have failed in my duties to keep you safe, and I would have also failed as a friend, for not have trying harder."

Spock, sitting on his Captians lap, holding him; at first glance it would be hard to see the logic in that, but from a different stand point, Jim could see where he was coming from. He allowed his arms to reach out and wrap around the Vulcan, in something similar to a hug.

He _was_ very warm, needless to say.

Jim rested his head on top of the Vulcan, taking in his scent. He smelled of nature, and butterscotch, and everything that was and always will be _Spock_.

"Also," Spock continued, Jim could feel his voice vibrating through his chest every time he spoke, "The fire isn't giving off a significant amount of heat, I found that the natural heat our bodies radiate would be more sufficient."

"Logically, of course."

"Affirmative, Captain."

"_Jim, _Spock," Jim insisted, "If there is a chance that we may die here, I would prefer you call me by my name."

"Yes, Jim."

Jim allowed his body to relax, trying to collect the warmth being pressed against him, and feeling the warm gusts of air that passed through the Vulcans lips onto his chest; goosebumps trailing along his collar bone. The captain moved his hands to the small of the Vulcans back and pressed him closer, one hand moving up, clutching the other mans back.

The cave was still, and nearly silent. The only sounds were the steady breathing of the Captain and First Officer, and the soft sound, almost nonexistent, falling of the snow; the cold winds blowing around the cave, brushing against the two in a frozen passion. The flames of the fire left shadows dancing around the men, and creating images against the cave rocks, leaving an orange glow against the snow almost close enough for contact. It was their only source of light, as the outside seemed almost as black as space.

"You know Spock," Jim began, moving his hand to touch the bottom hairs on the back of Spocks neck, caressing the soft tuffs unconsciously. "When was the last time we played chess?"

"Jim?"

Jim chuckled, the rich sound vibrating through his chest; "Just a question."

Spock was quiet for a moment, before opening his mouth, "Approximately 21.6 days ago," there was a slight pause, "And if I remember correctly, I won five to zero." If Spock were anyone else, Jim would have sworn there was a hint of pride or amusement in his voice.

"Well, when we get out of this," Jim began, "Then I say we should have a rematch."

"You seem highly certain that we will survive this." Spock commented, adjusting his hips.

"I told you before," Jim groaned, "I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

Spocks hips accidentally moved against Jim's as he adjusted his position, adding pressure to the golden haired mans groin unintentionally. The captain tried not to think about the constant pressure in that sensitive area, that Spock found to be a convenient place to rest _all of his weight on. _Spock didn't make a single indication that he noticed Jim tense slightly, if he had at all, but only continued to stay in place.

Spock didn't immediately reply to Jims comment, if there was a response to begin with. His hips rolled slightly to the left, adding brief and _oh _so slight friction on the captains groin, making the man bite his tongue to keep noises from escaping. The movements were soft, small, and so far between that it could have been taken as accidental, but as these motions continued, Jim felt the heat rush to his inner thighs, and was silently hoping that the Vulcan wouldn't notice the bulge slowly growing between his legs.

A particularly rough movement made the blond gasp, before biting his lips. What would Spock think if he knew what he was doing to him? Jump off of him, and refuse to speak with him until he dies of a Klingon attack. Jim wasn't sure what the _hip thing _Spock was doing, and just assumed that Vulcans were restless. Would make sense, considering the fact that Vulcans relied on logic, rather than emotion, and to assume that with all of these pent of feelings and hidden emotions, that it could possibly have a physical effect on the species. Hense, the constant, _so sweet _movements of the hips. Not that Jim was complaining or anything.

"Jim?" Came a soft, almost husky voice. Jim barely noticed through his struggle, and trying to will away his growing erection.

"Yes, Spock?" He replied, eyes squeezing together as he tried to keep his voice neutral. Sounded convincing to his ears.

"Is something wrong?" Spock questioned, and if the Vulcan were anyone else, Jim would have sworn there was a small bit of teasing in the tone.

"No," Jim lied, brows knitting together, "What would make you think that?"

"Your breathing has quickened in pace by precisely 14.9 percent, as well as your heart rate has increased by exactly 16.42 percent." Spock stated, although his voice was anything but monotone, although it was close enough to almost be unnoticeable.

"I'm fine, Spock," Jim said, biting his lower lip roughly between his teeth. "Just..- Cold, is all."

"Is my bodily heat not sufficient?" He could feel Spocks arms loosening around his torso, hips halting.

"No!" Jim said hastily, tightening his grasp in response, "Your body heat is more than sufficient, it's all I got right now-" _To hide my raging hard on that is, _"- I'd freeze to death, if it weren't for you." That sounded perhaps very sappy, and mostly perverted if he were saying it to someone other than the Vulcan, but Spock either didn't notice the feel of emotion through the words, due to his heritage, or didn't care; because the hands around Jims torso tightened, movements of the hips starting in slow agonizing motions once again.

"I do not believe you are warm enough, Jim," Spock commented, "Your skin temperature is lowering rapidly," The Vulcan breathed, but left his sentence hanging, leaving much to be desired in the golden haired man's imagination, and pondered on ways to make his skin, per say, _raise _in temperature.

Tongue darting out to wet his lips, dragging the moist appendage across. The friction of the black uniform cloth rubbing almost persistently yet nonexsistantly against his aching arousal, making his back arch slightly against the cold hard rocks. The tips of his ears flushed red, and he could feel his face heat up.

"S-Spock-" Jim groaned out, "Please..- Stop-"

"Are you certain you would prefer me to cease my actions?" The Vulcans hips stopped moving; An inhuman noise slipped past the blonds lips in something close to a whimper, when the movements halted.

"You're not even going to deny doing it?" Jim questioned, chuckling to himself.

"I find it fascinating how humanoids become, how you humans say, 'Flustered,' when certain parts of their anatomy are being touched, and yet untouched," Spock muttered, face pressed against his Captains neck, ignoring the others comment. "I do believe, Jim, that I am raising your blood pressure to exactly thirty one percent, in which a flux of pressure occurring in the abdomen, as well as the central veins. Such actions cause the human body temperature to rise accordingly."

Jim almost laughed, at the pure logical idiocies of this entire event. "So logically-" He groaned, when the hips began to move once again, slightly rougher. Clearing his throat, he tried to concentrate on his voice, his hands holding onto the small of the Vulcans back, trying so desperately not to think about the others groin rocking against his own.

"So, logically," Jim tried again, voice strained, "You found that turning me on, would keep me warm." Jim chuckled, "You're a tease, you know that?"

"It is not my intention to tease you, Jim," Spock continued, "It is my duty to keep you well," he pressed his face on the crook of his neck, before his nose brushed up and against the golden haired mans jaw line. "It would be illogical to allow you to freeze and increase in the probability of gaining frost bite, when I have a way to prevent these events from occurring."

"And, these statistic," The blond breathed, head falling back to lay on the cold rocks; goosebumps running down his spine, "Are, in fact, accurate?"

Spock ground his hips, almost roughly against the others thighs, and Jim could feel, with that quick uncoordinated grind, the Vulcans own undeniable arousal.

"Affirmative."

Jim, never being one to question Spocks logic, (Because that's McCoys thing to do). Allowed himself to fall into the feeling, because _logically _it was the best course of action, in order to stay warm.

And he _did_ want to be warm.

Spock moved his hips, rocking them back and forth; black clad hands moved from their resting place behind the golden haired man's back, sliding around and moving downward to grip the cold man's thighs, back of his fingers brushing up against the others arousal, straining against his black clad pants.

Jim bit his lower lip roughly, hands dropping to grasp the Vulcans hips. Spock pulled his head away from his resting place, so he could face the blond properly.

Jim's breathing hitched slightly, watching Spock attempt to keep his face impassive, although the green flush around his cheeks gave a different story. The tips of the Vulcans ears were a deep shade of green, and his nose a light shade from the cold, lips pale and parted slightly.

He needed to feel more, he needed more, and it was killing him for not taking it, but he knew he shouldn't push his limits. He didn't know how far or willing Spock was going to go, and if this was it, than this was it, he couldn't force the Vulcan to do something anymore out of his comfort zone than he is now.

Spocks hips pushed against Jims groin, and he could feel himself beginning to heat up as well, a blood rush going straight to his abdomen, and fuelling him. He didn't understand why he was feeling these pulses of emotion, he didn't understand his lack of control.

Yes, he was physically touching and responding to the stimuli of arousal, but it was the only other option to keep the Captain, as well as himself, warm enough to last a few good hours longer than if they were to cuddle; using the term lightly of course. With these conditions outside becoming worse, and heading further and further into the ion storm, he is aware how long it may take for the Enterprise to find them, even if, for some highly unlikely reason, for the storm to pass over now, it would take precisely 3.8 hours for their signal to be found on the surface, and 45.98 minuets to be beamed up, and that is only assuming that everyone would be doing their jobs correctly and as efficiently as possible.

Logically.

Yet feeling his heart race inside of his chest, about 3.96 beats quicker in pace than average, he can feel his body responding; as it should to positive stimuli. But, the emotional response, his mind was taking, wasn't what he wanted to happen. It shouldn't have; at least.

He can hear it drumming, pounding against his barriers;_ Desire, want, lust, love, need, mate, bond, hurts, must have, give me, he's mine, mine, mine, mine-_

Spock mentally shook himself, trying to strengthen his barriers, trying to keep them in tact. He was acting logically, then why was his mind responding otherwise?

Jim groaned, hips bucking forward. He couldn't take much more of this, he needed to be inside Spock, he needed to feel him; desire overwhelming him. His hands snapped away from the Vulcans hips, and grasped the mans face, smashing his lips against the Vulcans in a heated motion.

Spocks eyes flew open, taken aback by the sudden movement. His lips tingled delightfully, but he wasn't sure how to respond. His hips never stopped, but perhaps slowed down a fraction, as his lower lip was caught between teeth. It was released before being pressed against the others lips again, a tongue dragging along his lower lip.

Spock was hesitant, Jim could feel it, and surprised to say the least. He almost removed his mouth, out of embarrassment, before he finally felt the others stiff mouth loosen, hesitantly, before opening a fraction, allowing Jim's tongue to slither inside.

The Vulcan had never shared a human kiss until this moment, nor a Vulcan one in that matter, but have seen it happen countless times before. He had witnessed his mother forcing his father into a few, his crew members and colleagues are constantly dribbling in each others mouths, ravegly, and of course, he's seen Jim do it. More so than anyone he could recall.

Jim pushed his tongue inside, licking at every little crevice, in that hot wet mouth. Something that was quickly raising his temperature. The Vulcan tasted of tea and something sweet, that he couldn't quite put into words, but there was no need to.

Jim's fingers brushed across the sides of the Vulcans pointed ears and drank in the small gasp it illicted. He removed his mouth momentarily for air before looking at Spocks face again; he looked absolutely flustered, yet blissed all in the same notion. His eyes half lidded, and lips moist, cheeks a deeper shade of green. His bangs were becoming slightly disheveled, and Jim couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful.

This time, it was Spock who moved forward, capturing the Captains lips.

The fingers on Jims thighs tightened, a purposeful thumb brushing shyly, yet determined against Jim's erection. Jim slid his hands away from the Vulcans face, landing on his hips again, before sliding his hands to the front, and brushed against Spocks own ach.

Jim's fingers skillfully worked on undoing and unzipping the others pants, halting the Vulcans movements in the process. His hand slipped inside and found it's prize, and was rewarded with a strong gasp that broke the kiss; Spocks forehead leaned against Jim's, as he was trying to regain himself, but was vaguely aware of his surroundings.

Nimble fingers made their way from Jim's thighs, determined, and quickly undid Jim's garments as well, pulling out the others erection from between his legs. Jim moaned as the cloth rubbed against him.

"Spock," Jim breathed, taking hold of one of Spocks wrists, "Take off your gloves."

The Vulcan obliged, doing what he could to release his hands. The cold touched them instantly, and made him shiver, but ignored it as he reached down to grasp his captain firmly in his hands.

The skin to skin contact made a surge of emotion from Jim convert into the First Officer, who was shaken somewhat by the intensity.

"Jim," Spocks voice was husky with lust, although he was trying to keep neutral, "I need a presence of another mind, I need-" Spock was cut off sharply when a pair of cold hands wrapped around his arousal.

"You don't need my permission," Jim moved, so he was breathing into the others ear, "Just do it."

The breathy remark made the Vulcan remove his hands from the slick arousal, to press against Jim's psi points; hastily, he pushed harder, and his mind surged into the others, mixed emotions and thoughts came pouring in his direction in heavy thick waves, _heat, lust, need, want, must, love, hot, burns-_

Then the Vulcan's barriers dropped.

Jim was overwhelmed by how hard he was hit, but the sudden outburst of emotion coming from his First Officer, it hurt almost, but felt so pleasing internally. All of his senses heightened around him, making the world highly defined. He was self aware of everything, and oblivious, all at the same time.

And soon the wave passed over before a pair of warmer hands took his arousal once again, but he could still feel a strong presence in his mind. It was strange, but he wasn't complaining.

He moved his hands, and pulled the Vulcans hips closer, rubbing their arousals together. A sharp gasp escaped both of crew members, and Jim could feel this burning sensation enter his cerebrum. He could feel the others arousal, strongly in his mind, and could feel himself coming closer to the edge before even starting.

Spocks thighs loosened, as he moved his hips forward to run against the foreign feeling once again. Jim's hips bucked forward, grinding against the alien erection, that just seemed so human; pre-cum slicking along the tips.

A soft delicious moan escaped the Vulcans lips, as their hips continued to move against one another, rocking back and forth against his Captains thrusts. The feeling was so exotic, and so very erotic that Jim couldn't enough of it, but knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Spock was the first to climax, words tumbling out of his mouth, most of them were in Vulcan but a majority of them consisted of the word 'Jim,'. The blond looked up in time to see his eyebrows furrow together, eyes drilled tight and his mouth parted as he came, before Jim himself shot his load.

A weight dropped onto his boneless body, and heavy breathing filled the cave. Jim was the first to recover, due to his experience, and realised his stomach was covered in semen. A cocky smile made its way onto his lips, before turning his head to see some black scraps from his undershirt laying nearby.

Leaning over slightly, without disturbing the worn Vulcan, he was able to reach what he had been aiming for before lifting Spocks near limp body so he could wipe themselves off properly.

Spock quickly regained himself, accepting the rag from Jim and getting the stuff off as much as he could from his clothes; satisfied with the results he placed it aside. Spock, unsure of what to do, after allowing himself to act so..- _human- _Tried to pull away, but Jim was faster.

"Oh, no you don't," The blond began, hands reaching out to grab his arms, "You just saved us some time, lets not waste all your hard work by releasing all the _heat _we just made, yeah?" His tone was slightly teasing, but expression serious.

Spock gazed at him a moment, before nodding, laying back against the others much warmer chest, moving his face to rest in the crook of his neck.

Jim wrapped his arms around the Vulcans torso, "So, how much time to we have now?"

Spock was quiet a moment before answering, "I believe we have 5.43 hours, and 13.98 seconds before we begin to properly freeze once again." Spock stated, wrapping his arms around the blonds middle.

"So, I suppose if we run out of time, and the crew still isn't here," Jim smirked, moving his legs so he was in a more comfortable position, "That we may have to, per say, _regenerate _more heat?"

"Accordingly, Jim."

Jim could feel the glow in his mind from his comment, and couldn't help but grin. "Strictly for, survival purposes, Mr. Spock?"

"Indeed," Spock commented, "Unless of course, you see it fit to, _continue_ these excercise after our rescue."

Jim chuckled warmly, "Of course, Mr. Spock."

* * *

_This took awhile, and I kinda like it. The ending isn't the greatest, but I couldn't think of anything better at the time. I apologize if Spock seems somewhat out of character, I can't tell if he is, but then again, one can never be too sure. I hope you guys enjoyed~! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review~! ^^_


End file.
